


Cosmic Latte [Wallpaper]

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Astronauts, Colors, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Spaceships, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Космический латте (англ. Cosmic Latte) — оттенок белого цвета, представляющий собой усреднённый цвет Вселенной
Series: All Space 2020 - Визуал G-T [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846675
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Cosmic Latte [Wallpaper]

**Author's Note:**

> Обои представлены в четырех размерах для ПК и в трех для смартфона

[1600х900](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/2b8a14c2179ccf2b23abc3394096c975.jpg) [1920х1080](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/8232d41d2876b2248c71643f31c822d0.jpg) [1366х768](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/76c24dbc567a78c0000833ad25109a55.jpg) [1280х720](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/318f2529126b5adb4fd988824f1d08f0.jpg)

[720х1520](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/a3328077845aaa451d657d6c69a79903.jpg) [1080х1920](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/58849a554774f22f187075ab10fc8f8e.jpg) [1080х2340](https://s8.hostingkartinok.com/uploads/images/2020/07/1206d8fea28eaa509158f83bc59d0bcf.jpg)


End file.
